


In Praise of Strong Women With Powerful Thighs

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Back rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Nadia, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Dom, Gentle femdom, Happy Nadia, In Love, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, OTK, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sensual Play, Sensual spanking, Smut, Spanking, Sub Julian, Thigh sex, Thighs, Worship, blissed out Julian, good boy spanking, head scritches, light petplay, over the knee spanking, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Julian loved many many things about Nadia, but he really loved her thighs.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian/Nadia, Nadia Satrinava/Julian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	In Praise of Strong Women With Powerful Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there not more Nadia/Julian smut out there? Is it under a tag I haven't thought of? To me they seem a perfect Dom/sub pairing.

There were many parts of Nadia Julian loved.

He loved her laugh and how her wit sparkled. Her intellect and how she would delight in solving a problem. Her kindness and how she cared for all under her rule. He loved how she flirted and teased. How she could command the attention of a crowd of hundreds or just one admirer. He loved how she smelt.  
  


The list of why and what he loved about her was long, but if it came to what he loved about her body... well, he loved the way she moved against him with power and grace. He loved her full lips and soft breasts. He loved her clever hands and they way she used them to pull all kinds of sounds from him. But most of all, he loved her thighs.

Nadia had full, powerful thighs. They were beautiful things made to be kissed and caressed and bitten and worshipped. He loved when she wrapped them around him, holding him thight, or when she let him burry his head between them and worship her with his mouth.   
  


He loved it when she went riding and the tight fabric of her jodhpurs clung to them, or when she encased them in black silk stockings.   
  


He loved that when sitting in the darkness of the theatre he could place his hand on her thigh and she would cover it with her own. She might give it a squeeze, reminding him of what would happen when they were alone.

He loved it when she pulled him over her lap and spanked him. Loved it more when one arm held him firm against her while he squirmed under her hand.

He loved it when she allowed him to come like that. Bent over her knee like a naughty school boy, arse aching, spilling into her lap. Climaxing with his cock held tight between her thighs, it might have been one of his favorite whys to finish.

He loved resting his head in her lap. Sometimes they would read together, her sitting, him with his head pillowed on her lap. Other times, like this one, he was on his knees, burrowing his face in her skirts. 

Nadia smiled down at the doctor kneeling at her feet. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting her nails tease his scalp.

"Good boy." Her pet moaned against her thigh, one arm snaking around her calf.

She let her fingers walk down from his head to his neck and along his back. He squirm a little, reminding her how ticklish he could be. She rubbed soothing circles between his shoulders, the other hand buried in his hair. Wickedly she let her hand on his back slid to his side and tickle him bit more.

He squirmed, trying to wriggle away but never letting go or moving his face from her thigh.

"Oh, am I being very unfair?"

He looked up with pleading -loving- eyes but shook his head. She knew he'd take anything from her hands, any pain or punishment and probably beg for more. And she'd give him what he wanted, and then give him what he needed when she kissed better ever mark. Maybe it was a little unfair to exploit the fact that he was so terrible ticklish. That was probably the reason he'd told her about it and then encouraged her to find out exactly were. That had been a very fun and 'educational' night for both of them.

She ran her hands down them up his back, sometimes soft and soothing with her palm, sometimes pressing her fingers into the muscles that still seemed to carry tensions, something tracing patterns with her nails. He sighed and whimpered under hand. Her beautiful, receptive pet.

His hair was so soft under her fingers. She gave him gentle tug, just enough to tingle. She revealed in the moan he made.

His skin under her hand was warm. Pink lines formed on his back were she'd let her nails play. She watched them fade back to white while she rubbed his back.

She noticed how he was arching slightly when her hand traveled over his lower back. She let her fingers tease at the waist band of his trousers. He arched more, asking for more.

"Julian?' He looked up, his eyes unfocused. The way he looked at her she had to kiss him. His lips parted under hers and she deepen the kiss, the flat of her tongue playing against the inside of his lower lip.

"Such a good boy" she whispered into his mouth and felt the heat rising from his cheeks. The blush traveled form his face down his neck and onto his chest. He looked so good like this, and good pets should be rewarded.

"Do you want to get over my knee?"

Julian nodded, happy and enthusiastic as he pushed himself up and lent over her lap.

"Good boy." Nadia praised, kissing his shoulder as she adjusted him slightly and gave his bum a squeeze.

Julian was tall and sinewy, made of hard lines and angles. His hips were narrow, made seem even more so by his broad shoulders. He certainly didn't have the most voluptuous arse Nadia had seen -or squeeze, or spanked, or bitten- but there was a curve and enough cushion there to have fun with, maybe a little more now that he was eating regularly and looking after himself. It might not have been juicy but he did have a cute little bum. Even cuter when it was being presented to her like this.

She gave him another squeeze, this time just below his cheek were it met his thigh. He made a little noise, something between a squeak and a moan.

"Are you ready for me to spank you? To make your bottom all lovely and hot and pink?" 

This was part of the game too. She waited. If Julian was going to get what he wanted he would need to ask nicely. Making him ask was probably the meanest thing she ever did when they played. Sometimes she would let him brat and hint. He would set up a cocky challenge, almost daring her to take the bait and dominate him but not tonight.

"Please Nadia." One hand was on the ground for support and balance, the other was under her skirt and stroking her thigh. His voice was small and directed to the ground but she still heard ever word. "Please, will you spank me?"

She started with her hand slightly cupped, aiming at the under curve of his seat, striking one side then the other. She would stop, squeeze, resume, giving hima harder spank them rubbing the spot before starting again.

Julian was moaning and arching, wanting more.

"Please!" He whispered. "Please Nadia!"

She stopped, rubbing and kneeling his bottom which was starting to turn warm. She kissed his back, his shoulder blades, his neck. "What is it darling?" she wrapped an arm under his neck and shoulder, holding him closer.

His voice was so quiet she had to strain her ears to hear. "Harder, please. Tell me I'm bad and I deserve it."

"Oh but darling," she was speaking to his neck, letting him feel just a hint of teeth. "You're good. You're so good for me, my good boy." She could feel him shiver at the words and it made her smile. Julian might ask to be told he was bad but he longed to hear he was good. To be praised. To be told he was loved and worthy of love. "You might be a little bit naughty at times, but you are so good at that too. And you defiantly deserve this." Her hand that had been rubbing circles over his clothed bottom now began to explore below the waist band of his trousers, squeezing in under the tight fabric. 

She couldn't see it but she knew he was bitting his lip, that his eyes would be half closed. His hips were rocking and she could feel him pressed against her thigh.

"I think it's time we got rid of these cloths."

He slithered almost bonelessly to the ground and started to undo the fastening at his crotch but stopped when he saw her stand. 

Nadia stretch her arms above her head, knowing full well the sight she made before her lover. 

This calculated casualness, she started to disrobe. She forced herself to remove each garment at a normal pace, neither hurriedly tearing them off nor going teasingly slowly. She wanted it to look like she was undressing alone, for no one but herself. It was a little hard to do with Julian on his knees staring up at her.

When she was as bare as the day she was born she turned and walked to the bed. She only exaggerated the sway of her hips slightly as she did so, knowing where Julian's eyes would be.

She lay in the middle of the bed, propped up by a mound of pillows. She second with one finger and laughed as Julian tried to run to the bed while also trying to take off his trousers. He landed with ungracefully and began to crawl up to her.

"Good boy."

She laid him out across her lap. She could fell him trembling slightly at the touch of skin to skin, could see his fist tighten as he gripped the sheets trying to control himself.

She rubbed her hand up and down his back, enjoying the shiver as she caressed his thighs. His bottom was already pink turning to red and hot to the touch.

"Ask me again for what you want?"

Julian ground into the bedding, pressing his face down as he arched his back, raising his hips trying to ask without using words.

Nadia tisked, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling his head back. She knew he liked having his hair pulled like this, it would be a sugar to help the medicine go down. "Use your words and ask me for what you want." 

"I want... I want you..."

"What you you want of me Julian?" She pulled a little harder, hearing the groan and watching the flush on his face deepen.

"I want, your hand, and your thighs, and you..."

"You're going to need to be a little clearer darling." She kissed his exposed neck, bite and pulled at his earlobe. 

"Please Nadia!" But she was mercilessly as she kissed and sucked at his neck, refusing to give him what he wanted until he asked. "Please Nadia! Please spank me again, harder. Please! And please, will you let me come in you lap while you do?"

She pulled again at his hair turning his face to hers. She kissed him, soft and kind, right before her hand landed with a loud SLAP on his unturned arse.

"Oh!"

Once his hair was released Julian hurried his face again in the bedding and she let him even though it muffled his lovely sounds. The room was soon ringing with the slap of her palm on his reddening bottom and the muffled cries and groans of a very happy doctor.

She loved when he got like this. Fully present in his body, no niggling thoughts or doubts. When he let himself feel nothing but love and pleasure. She understood that for him it sometimes took a little bit of pain to help him get there. It gave him something to focus on so he could let everything less wash over him. Let himself feel loved. and she did love him so much.

He was grinding hard into her lap and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. His bottom and the tops of his thighs were turning red -she loved the sound he made when she slapped his thighs, they were so sensitive! She lent over to kiss his back as she continued to spank him. Soft kisses and hard slaps.

"You are so good Julian. You are so beautiful like this. I love you so much."

Maybe it was the soft kisses along his shoulder in contrast with the burning sting of his arse, or maybe it was the three magic words, but Julian suddenly began to buckle and convulse. Cumming as he'd asked to, into her lap as she continued to spanking. Not quite as hard now, mixing in more caresses. She continued to rubs she back and press kisses to his neck and head and anywhere she could reach as he slowly came down. At last he just lay there, bones across her lap.

He mumbled something into the bedding.

"Sorry, I can't hear you."

She helped him move up, now he was laying with his head on her chest looking up at her. 

"I love you" he repeated.

"I know." She kissed his forehead. "But don't stop saying it just because I know."

He nuzzled against her and she could feel his lips moving against her, repeating _love you_ over and over.

She let him rest for a moment. She wold have liked to stay longer like that, but there was a mess all over her lap and she wanted to get Julian properly cared for before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Up." She rolled him onto his back. She reach beside the bed for a cloths, making a face as she wiped up her lovers spending. She liked sex, yes, she liked playing with Julian, she liked it when he came while playing and they had post scene cuddles, yes. She did not like though the mess that needed to be cleaned up post climax. She wondered his Asra might know some magic to make that easier to deal with?

Once she'd wipe away the majority of the gunk from herself and Julian, she felt it was safe to stand up and retrieve the wash basin and jug of warm water and make them both properly clean. She then all but forced Julian into drinking two glasses of water and eating a few grapes. He was sinking fast into a warm sleepy space and just wanted her to get back into bed and cuddle. Which she did, but only after he'd been cleaned, fed, and watered.

Julian fell asleep almost as soon as Nadia let him. She herself dozed, cuddling her doctor close, playing with his hair.

And hour or so later when Julian blinked open him eyes he found she was smiling at him.

"Have fun?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel now?"

"Good."

She pulled him closer for a kiss. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"Well," Julian raised an eyebrow."If it's alright with you, i'd like to try to make you feel as _good_ as you made me feel."

Nadia nodded and laughed as Julian began to shimmy down the bed leaving a trail of kisses on her kiss. She stopped at her thighs, opening them slightly and began to suck gently on her inner thigh in a way that made her squirm and gasped.

Julian loved Nadia's thighs, and he loved to make her feel good. As he settled down between her legs he got to work on doing just that. He didn't come up until he'd made her feel _very good_ three times.

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic and can not spell. I am also looking for a beta if anyone happens to know someone looking to undertake that thankless task.


End file.
